House of Cards
by DispiteTheseLies101
Summary: John and Dave are put into what they think is another game. What will they do when they realize... they are the only two there? They troubles of this new arena start to get to them and they end up having some troubling problems. What to do next? And dear God, No more irrelevant road signs!
1. Games Are Made By Their Rules

Let a game be made by it's rules. That was how it started. I pulled into a door on my left, slamming it behind me. Looking about the room I threw myself into a cabinet closing the door to hide from I don't even know what.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Game? This is a shitty game. Even if it's a fuckin prank,_ I thought angrily. I pushed my messy black hair out of my face and listened for more heavy steps. My Godtier was awesome but sometimes you just didn't have enough juice.

I heard the door open and held my breath. _Who is it? Is it that guy? Oh god..._

"John?" That voice was hushed and the door was closing quietly, "John? I thought I saw you run in here. Are you here?"

"Y-Yeah," I hesitantly called out, peaking out of the cabinet.

The tall figure looked over to me, "John?"

I flinched back into the cabinet. _Fuck._

"John," The voice chided, opening the door, "It's me, Dave. You know? Your best bro?"

I looked up to see the familiar tinted shades of Dave Strider. The only person I'd come to romantically like and love even. He was beautiful. An odd word for another boy but still the only one I could think of when I saw him.

His skin is pale with little freckles across the bridge of his nose. God, they were cute. His hair is a blond, almost white, colored and his eyes always covered by tinted shades. His Godteir was a red tee with a gear on it over a brighter red long sleeved shir and darker red skinny jeans. His shoes were almost as black as his shades. The cape was like a knight's chain mail with a hood. He was simply..._ Beautiful..._

"John?" Dave asked me again. His voice is still stoic and prick-like. Then again, Dave was all about being soo cool and a douche.

"Yes?" I asked, I was clearly staring and a light blush dusted across his cheeks and nose.

"You were kinda starin' at me," His country accent was showing. Damn. If I said that wasn't the cutest thing I ever heard, I'd be lying. Dose it make me a bad person? No, because every one lies.

"S-sorry," I stuttered, taking his offered hand and crawling out of the cabinet, "Do you know where we are?"

"No," He replied, regaining his posture, "Rose says it might be Suburb but we already have seen too many differences for that to be possible. No trolls or crazy shit like that either."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

I looked away in defeat. He was in one of his moods and I would be too if I wasn't running for my life down a corridor littered in irrelevant road signs.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I probably got us into this mess again. I'll get us out."

"What?" He looked startled and concern slipped onto his face, "John this isn't your fault man. Don't let it get you down I've just been... Missing bro."

The last part was a whisper and I knew why. Bro had died in Suburb. From what I heard from Rose he was stabbed in the chest and Dave saw the whole thing. Then again she could have been lying.

Not that she would.

"Sorry," I whispered. _God I hate this! Why can't the games just end?_

"I- It's okay, John. Don't apologize, man. I'm just- touchy," He mummbled. Suddenly, He was hugging me.

"D-Dave," I stuttered, "W-What are you doing?" My arms automatically grabbed his that where latched around my neck. My face was an embarrassing shade of red and I relished in the feeling of his leaning on me.

"Shut up. Just shut up, John," He whispered into my neck. I felt something wet fall onto my shoulder. _Is he _crying_? _I couldn't believe it.

Dave Elizabeth Strider was _crying_ on _my _shoulder.

Oh my god.

I turned around in his arms and hugged him in return. As a response, he hugged me tighter as the sobs racked through his body. He was crying so much...

I felt my own eyes water. All he wanted was his brother... His _only known family._ He wanted his normal life. Or maybe he just wanted the pain to stop? Dave just wanted his weird older brother back into his life again and the worst part was...

It was _never _going to happen.

I placed my head onto his shoulder and let him cry.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Oh no! Not again! Shit!_

Dave must have heard it too because he was off of my faster then a cat out of water.

"We need to hide," He said quickly. He began pulling me towards the cabinets and I was all to happy to follow.

After a little struggle, we were both in the cabinet again in one awkward position. Dave was laying back and I was laying inbetween his legs and our groins were kinda pushed together.

Neither of us dared to move for fear the crazy motherfucker outside would hear us. We even stopped breathing. The tension was so bad we could have cut it with a knife.

"J-John," Dave stuttered out after the figure had left yet again. It sounded kind of like a breathy moan though.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him to see his face. Dave's face was red and his shades were kind of slipping down the bridge of his nose. I made the mistake of moving, pushing our groins together, "_Shit."_

It felt... Good. I wanted to do it again but Dave's voice stopped me, "Stop moving. If_ that _can happen _anywhere_, let's not make it _here._ I want it to be special."

His words were purely him. Dave just told me he was waiting for the perfect time to take me...

If I told you my face wasn't red and I thought the way he said that was _so uncool,_ I'd be a liar and rotting in hell for eternity. Dave Strider likes me in a homosexual way and I like him that way too...

_I love Dave Strider..._

It felt odd saying it to myself. It felt kinda wrong, like I should be saying it out loud but not around him. I don't have time to think about this! We have to get out of here!

"I have to move for us to get out of here, Dave," I said quietly, careful of his reaction to my moving.

"Please don't," Was all he said.

"I _have _too."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't, Egbert you just sayin' that because you know it feels- ngh!" I moved though his speech and crawled slash fell out of the cabinet and off of him.

"Don't be such a pansy Dave," I said standing up. I watched him crawl out of our previous hiding place and glare at me. At least I think he was. He always wore his shades. I never saw his eyes and I assumed he never planed to show me.

"Okay look," He said, talking with his hands like he always dose, "What I said in the cabinets, I'm really sorry. I know your straight and all and you will never like me in that homosexual way like I like you but that's okay. We can still be friends, right? I don't want to be all like- I dunno over you? I don't want you to think this man crush I've got on you is going to be all like-"

"Dave," I said, cutting him off. He looked at me with his hand placed awkwardly on the back of his head, "It's okay. I'm a shitty prankster. I'm not just into... ya know... girls?"

He looked confused and then suddenly, it clicked, "Your bisexual?"

"No Dave, I'm gaysexual," I said sarcastically, placing my hands on my hips and looking at him skeptically.

He looked away from me as a light shade of pink dusted across his face and I smiled at him.

"Let's go before the 12 foot dragon man comes back," He said, taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

I looked around and Dave did too, "Is this the same hallway?"

"No," I said, "No irrelevant road signs anywhere." We both looked about. In fact, we weren't even in a hall way. We were in a forest.

"What the fuck?" Dave asked, to no one in particular.

It was so beautiful. We walked out onto the path that was covered in light green, healthy looking leaves with the small patches of dirt that were showing though. The trees were a loving shade of brown and the leaves a darker color than the ones on the path but only by a litle bit.

There were fallen trees too, covered all over in moss and small bugs and incests flying around the scene. The sun shining though the trees giving the place a warm and welcoming glow.

"Well," Dave said, looking around like I was, "We have a really long walk ahead of us. Like the yellow brick road or some shit. Like "let's go find the wiard down this path" and everyone else is like "Yeah you go do that." Why are we walking this path, John? I don't think we are in Texas anymore."

I slapped a hand to my forehead, "Your babbling again Dave."

"So?" He said, "I'm tired of the games. Aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna just walk away from things," I began to fidget with the hem of my blue shirt. My pants were blue skinny jeans and I was wearing yellow shoes with blue bottoms. The hood was blue and really long going down to my ankles almost. Well, it would if it didn't curl around anything.

"I'm not walking away, John," He sighed, placing a hand on his forehead, "I just- Why dose this happen to us of all people? It's always us. Why not some other kids?"

It never occurred to me that it was just us. That it really was _only us _in the games. What did we do to deserve the concequences of the games we were thrown into and out of. I looked over to Dave.

He was on his phone and he was staring at it, mouth slightly agape.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing a concerned hand onto his shoulder.

He looked up at me ever so slowly and said,

"We are the only two here."


	2. Someday

"We're the only two here."

Those words rang around in my head trying to grasp onto the thought that it was just _us._

I looked over at Dave, hoping I heard him wrong or that this was a mistake, _"What?"_

He didn't quite seem to get it either. He kept on staring at his phone as though the words imprinted onto the screen there were going to change. I hoped to hell that they would. I'd pray to anything that this was just a bad dream and I was going to wake up any minute now in my lousy house with the same school bullies and no friends. This couldn't be happening again.

Only to Dave and I though. _Why?_

"Why is it just us?" Dave voiced my thoughts and I looked around. I couldn't answer him, I had no answer to give.

"I have _no idea_," I said sadly looking down at my feet, trying to hold back the oncoming tears and crys. _I just want to go home. _

"John?" Dave asked me. I looked up. I knew I looked like crap. My eyes were most likely red and my glasses had little droplets of tears on the lenses.

"What?" I croaked at him. He sighed at me and gave me a short hug.

"We'll get though this man. We always do."

"What if it's different this time? What if we lose? What if everything that happened in Spurb catches up to us and our luck runs out?" I was panicking and Dave rubbed soothing circles on my back. _He's never treated me so gently before..._

"We _will _make it though this, John. I'd rather die than let you die. You should know that by now."

I gave a humorless laugh, "Is that your way of saying you love me?"

It was joke, but Dave didn't laugh. He hugged me tighter, "Yes, John. It's my way of saying I love you. I don't- No- I won't lose you to this game... Not again."

I gave another empty laugh. I'd died so many times in Spurb it was hard to believe I was here now.

"I know I shouldn't laugh but it's kind of funny," I said, hugging him back briefly before he pulled away.

He chuckled, "If you say so man. What are we supposed to do in here anyway? See any kind of question box?"

I laughed, "Dave you know that's most likely not how it works. This isn't _Mario_."

"Ah, but _most likely _implies still possible," He said as we once again began walking down the path.

"Well I assume we should find somewhere to sleep first. The sun's going down," I mumbled the last part to myself. Confession time! I'm afraid of the dark. Well, not the actual dark but rather... _Whats in it._

I've heard legends of bad things that happen in the dark. True or not they still scared the hell out of me. I used to have nightmares about Bloody Mary and the boogie man when I was like twelve. I know... I'm a baby.

"Okay," Dave said to me, "Let's walk." He began to walk down the dirt path once more. The sun not too far behind.

OoOoOoOo

It felt like hours before we found a spot. It was next to an oddly clean river. The water was purely clear and white foam covered the top. The fallen trees were a little more common here, covered in _even more_ moss than the first ones we saw.

"Oh. My God!" I yelled, frustrated that my feet hurt and my stomach was damn near constantly growling.

"What's up?" Dave asked stopping halfway though a step of the stair like scene.

"I hate it here! My feet hurt! I'm starving! I woke up in a weird ass hallway! I miss my house and I miss the shitty movies I like and you hate. I want to go home!" I yelled loudly, listening to the echo.

Dave rose his brows at me, "That sick of it, huh?"

I huffed and childishly crossing my arms and following him. He offered his hand and I gratefully took it as offered. He hoisted me up and the gap between us closed and I took a quick step to the side.

"Sorry," I mumbled again, my face a heated shade of red.

"It's cool Egderp. Don't worry about it," Dave let go of my hand and found a perfect place to bath and sleep. So while he made beds, I went to take a bath. He could see me and I knew that. It made me nervous. So, when he wasn't looking, I striped down and jumped as fast as I could into the warm water. I curled into the heat and welcomed the cleansing of the liquid. I got out and quickly put my clothes on.

Dave looked up as I approached, "Hey."

"Hey. What's up?" I sat down beside him. He had a small fire burning in front of us and I was grateful for the heat and light.

"Not much," I said, resting my hand over my knee while the other held me up from leaning on Dave, "Just camping in the woods with my best bro."

He gave a light chuckle, "Yeah. That seems to be the case. The most worst cases of casest cases. It's like _Case files_."

I laughed, "What are we gonna do?"

He sighed, "No idea, John. Maybe Rose can help. Our phones still work do you have yours?"

I nodded, "We can try to reach Jade. She might have a better idea about what's going on because she's really smart."

"Jade isn't that smart, but yeah. Guess that might work."

"Don't say that about your friends!" I hissed at him. He looked at me funny and I realized how harsh it sounded. Yeah, it was mean but it wasn't supposed to be that rude...

"Calm down John," He said, holding his hands in defense, "I didn't mean it like that. Take a chill pill. Ya know. A really cold pill that's so cold it cools your super flaming hot jets?"

"Yeah," I said, putting hand to my forehead, "That came out so much harsher than I meant."

Dave shrugged, "It's cool. I mean you don't do it much so I'll just assume you like her."

"What? No! She's like my sister," I said. I was totally flipping out on the inside and out because the next question was the one I feared most...

"Then who do you like?"

I froze a moment. I forced myself to relax as though this was just anyone asking me and not my actual crush asking who my crush was.

"No one you know."

"Can I get a name? It's not like we are going to meet."

"Then why do you want a name?"

"John. Don't change the subject. Who is it? I won't tell. That shit will be safer than a child proof cap."

"Because there is no point in you knowing if you don't know who they are."

Dave turned away from me grudgingly, "Why won't you tell me? I thought we were best bros?"

I flinched. Ouch, right in the bromance, "Dave... I didn't mean to-"

"Don't bother, John," He suddenly laid down to look up at the stars, "Let's just get some sleep before tomorrow."

I felt like crying right then, but it didn't stop me from laying next to him and closing my eyes. I waited paticently for sleep to over take me in a warm embrace, full of only my favorite dreams.

_"Dave! That's not funny!"_

_"Are you shiting me? That's hilarious! Just look at your face!"_

_Dave was howling in laughter at my flushed face. He had made one of his many gay sex jokes and it always made me blush as I was coming to terms with my sexuality._

_I blushed even harder at his laughter and felt my eyes water. I sniffled and Dave's laughter abruptly stopped, "John?"_

_I quickly turned away and began wiping at my face and nose to make it look like I wasn't crying._

_I guess I was a little to late though, "Oh. John. I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I- Oh gog I'm so sorry." _

_Dave flash stepped in front of me and wrapped his arms around my middle. He was being comforting and I hugged him back sniffling into his chest as he silently made circles with his hand on my back. _

_"I'm sorry," He said, "You must still be in the figuring stage?"_

_I nodded and looked away with a slight tinge of pink on my cheek and he the same._

_"Well if it helps any I am too soo," Dave put a hand to the back of his head akawardly._

_"Oh..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_We sat in silence on my couch playing video games not knowing what else to do. _

_Dave set the controller down, "I'm hungry. Let's go make food."_

_I stood up, "I'll make the food Dave. Don't hurt yourself."_

_He chuckled, "I'd only hurt myself protecting you, John."_

_I flushed a bright shade of red, "Sh- Shut up!"_

_He laughed as I left the room to make us both dinner. __**I can't believe I actually like him.**_

_**I can't believe I actually like him.**_

I woke up with a slight gasp. Dave was laying over me and from our tangled legs it looked like I wasn't objecting. I wiggled against him and he just hugged me a litle tighter. I toke the opportunity to look at his face.

His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly agape and in an 'o' shape. His features were relaxed and calm, like nothing could ever disturb him no matter what. Suddenly, his face twisted and I closed my eyes to pretend to be asleep.

I heard him gasp and felt him sit up a little. His eyes were most likely- _Holy shit! His eyes are __**open!**_

I forced my self to look like I'd woken up because of him. I opened my eyes to find him sitting up with his closed. _**Damn! **_

"Dave? Are you okay?" I yawned for effect.

"Yeah," He answered, "Just- Go back to sleep, John. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," his eyes remained closed and I was sure he had to open them at some point but he just lay down next to me again, hugging me slightly tighter than before.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your eyes someday?"

He chuckled, "Only if I get to kiss you."

"Someday then."


End file.
